Ravaging You: The Sickest Pleasure
by cece1090
Summary: 7th Grade left Spinelli humiliated and heartbroken but five years later is faced with destroying an old friend. TJ finds himself thrown into a world of lust, drugs and murder not realizing Spinelli is slowly trying to destroy him. Very dark, R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Recess fanfic so please read! This chapter is all in Spinelli's pov! Please review at the end!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!

The wind blew across the trees as I got up out of bed and slowly made my way to my window. The sky was grey and black as rain poured down pounding the ground below. 'Really? First day of Jr. High and it's raining cats and dogs?' I already figured that this meant bad luck for me today, like an omen. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of faded, baggy jeans a black, Korn tee and black sneakers. I quickly got dressed and walked to my bathroom. It was a small bathroom, but it was all mine and for some odd reason it was my sanctuary. I read and write in there all the time on the cold, tiled floor. I think it's because when my older sister was here, we shared a room and hence the bathroom was my only privacy. I looked in the mirror and brushed out my medium- length black hair and threw it up in a pony and washed my face mentally cursing to myself as I noticed my acne hadn't cleared up yet. I wasn't that pretty, but I knew I had potential to be beautiful in the future. Honestly, I couldn't wait for that day to come.

"Ashley! Hurry up; you're going to be late on your first day." My mother yelled from downstairs.

It was only us right now. I had no idea where or even who my father was. My mom said that they got divorced and she never heard from him again. She didn't speak much of him and whenever I asked she would get really irritated with me, so I just don't bother anymore.

"Coming Mom." I yell back as I run down the stairs.

She's standing in the living room impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Ashley, you have got to get up earlier if you're going to be late like this all the time." She said smoothly.

"Sorry Mom, I'll do a better job of being on time." I say quietly hoping she'll buy it enough to just drop the subject and leave.

She looks at narrowing her eye but then rolls them saying:

"Fine, that'll do okay right now but I'm holding you to that. Let's get going." She finishes and opens the door.

The ride to school is pretty quiet and I stick my iPod in and listen to Linkin Park on the way. I stare out the window watching the rain slide down the window and slowly bring my hand up to it. She drives up to the front and parks the car and turns to me.

"Go on sweetie. Do you think you'll be able to find a ride with one of your friends after school?" She asks.

"Yeah, TJ always gives me rides when I need 'em." I say casually. TJ was my best friend and secretly my crush. I'd been in love with him since like the 3rd grade. Since 7th grade was starting, I finally got the chance to do something about all these feelings I had kept stored up for so long.

I hoped out of mom's car with my hood up and ran for the building. As soon as I opened the doors, I realized just how crowded this place was. I had never really thought about it and suddenly I could feel the vomit creep up my throat. 'NO! I am not gonna puke the first day of school! What kind of loser would you be if you did?' I could hear the kids start chanting 'Puke face, Puke face!' over and over again as I walked down the hall and that was not going to happen to me. I calmed down and made my way to homeroom. As soon as I reached the door, I took a deep breath. 'Alright Spinelli, let's do this.' I reached out my hand and touched the knob and slowly turned it and opened the door. I see TJ sitting on his desk throwing a football to some other jock I don't know. What I did know was that clearly whoever he was hanging with was the popular crowd. I make my way over to him pushing myself through people down the aisle.

"Hey TJ." I say optimistically standing by his desk. He turns slightly and is about to respond but the guy he was throwing the football to beat him to it.

"Yo TJ, what's the deal with goth girl havin the nerve to talk to ya?" He says cruelly and the guy sitting by him pipes up too.

"Yeah, seriously dude! What's up with pimple face over here?" He chokes out and by now everyone in the room is cracking up.

I just keep staring at TJ to tell those guys to shut the hell up or to jerk off, but nothing comes from his mouth except:

"Dude, I don't know why this freak is talking to me either. I don't even know who she is. Look uh… whoever you are, first of all you need to go to Wal-Mart and buy some proactive and then maybe come back when you have your self- worth up enough to even bother waving at me. Comprende freak?" He finishes while doubling over in laughter.

I just stand there in total and complete shock. My best friend, my secret crush just totally humiliated me in front of everyone.

"Uh, you need to move before you infect him. We can't risk our star quarterback being infecting by your freakiness." The other says.

I slowly walk to the back of the room and take my seat and slump all the way down and put up my hood again.

"Told ya dude! So emo!" A guy says under his breath.

I can feel the tears already start to roll down my cheeks and I try to hide them before anyone sees them.

"Ah, the poor emo girl crying." The girl besides me says who just happens to be Ashley A. She starts to laugh really loud but quickly stops when the teacher walks in.

The teacher walks up to the front of the class and coldly introduces himself but I can't even remember his name. All I can process at the moment is what came out of TJ's mouth. The teacher drones on and on about the rules and regulations and every so often I see TJ casually look over to me with a sad expression on his face. All I wanted was this day to be over so I could crawl under a rock and die. When the bell rang, I immediately jump out of my seat I run for the door and ignore the mean comments I hear.

I run in the hallway pushing through the crowd to get to someplace alone, to get away from this nightmare. As I run, I feel a hand grab my arm and yank me to a side room. I pull around come face to face with none other than TJ Deitwheler.

"What do you want TJ? Why are you even here?" I yell at him trying to sound all strong but can't help the sob escape from my lips.

His face turns into a pained expression and I know he's truly sorry for either one what he did, or what he's going to say and I am begging silently for it to be the former.

"Look Spinelly, I can't….. I just can't…. look we can't be friends." He says bluntly while standing up straighter.

"Whhaa.. what! What the hell is that suppose to mean TJ?" I barely get out.

"Look, I just got popular made the football team on the A string. I just can't afford to lose that image by… by-

"By what?" I say a little bit louder. He remains silent. "I asked you by what! Answer me! By what? By me?" I am now yelling as I shove him backwards.

"Yes." Is all he says. The one little word hits me like a ton of bricks and suddenly I feel like I can't breathe anymore.

"Yes?" I breathe out. We just stand there staring at each other and he turns slightly looking back at me.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly and walks out the door. I run and place my hands on either sides of the door frame and lean my head out of the door.

"Why! Why are you doing this to me!" I scream out. "Detweiler! I swear to god! You will pay for what you've done to me! I swear it!" I scream out after him. The only voices I hear in response are the laughter of the students who have now all heard of this morning's incident.

5 years later

I walked slowly up to my sister's room who was all screwed up from all the ecstasy she'd been using tonight. It had been five years since my 'incident' with TJ. After my seventh grade year my mom died of an unsolved homicide, but I knew who killed her. My father had disappeared on me my whole life and suddenly came back when my mom came across some information she was never supposed to know and it cost her her own life. My father is the biggest drug dealer in the States and often commutes all around the world with his 'business.' At first it was awful, all the sex, alcohol, drugs, killings really sent me into a psychological breakdown. Now though, it's all normal. I get whatever I want even if it means using unethical means to do so. That day I had been looking for about my appearance arrived a few years back. My sisters and I were the most beautiful women around and frequently used it to get what we or our father needed. My hair had now reached to my waist and was black as night. I never forgot what TJ did to me. Normally I would have forgotten about something a long time ago, but you see everything changed when SHE showed up on my front door. Ashley A. showed up and claimed that TJ had been cheating on her for five years with some girl from their rival school. He had publically humiliated her and she went seeking revenge. Before, I couldn't have done anything to get my revenge but thank god my mother died because now I could do something.

I could ruin him, literally.

Hey guys! So please review and tell me what you think. This is going to be a very dark story!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, last chapter was just to sum up where Spinelli was now. This chapter starts off by Ashley A.'s visit to Spinelli. Just to warn all of you reading this, I might change the rating to M sometimes throughout the story (not because of sex, I'm not extremely comfortable writing porno stuff lol! Yet.) because of the violence. This is a really dark story, good, but really dark. Anyways, now that I've got that out of the way, here's to the writing!

The room was spinning painfully and I thought I was going to be sick. I turned over and saw a man lying next to me completely passed out from all the heroine that he shot up. My sister has these frequent drug parties on the weekends. The cops never get involved because half the time they get all their crap that they want with their silence. My father owns this city and everyone in it. I kicked the covers off of me and sat up slowly. I was so beyond hung over it wasn't even funny and not from the drugs either. I don't do drugs so at these stupid parties I just stick to the Vodka. You would think I would know at least the poor guys name that I had just slept with, honestly though I don't even remember the sex period. I don't sleep around too often because the last thing I want is the doctor bitching to me about how I came down with aids. I quietly stood up and started looking for my clothes and my blackberry. When I finally found my bra, which was completely across the room, I got dressed and slipped on my Jimmy Choo pumps and walked out the door. I got my phone out and dialed my brother's number.

"Hey, where'd you end up at?" I ask putting my hand up to head trying to get over the fact I felt my head was going to explode.

"West Manhattan, you?" He quips back. I look around and realize I have no clue where I'm at.

"Honestly I don't know. All I know is that I woke up in some loser's bed this morning. Can you just track my phone?" I finish exasperatedly.

"Yeah no prob. Hey sis, lay off the Vodka next time will ya? Seriously, we don't know who you wound up sleeping with and with our family 'business' we don't want anything getting messy okay?" He says all of sudden with tinge of smugness.

"Yeah whatever 'dad'. Look, I promise he's not worth much anyways. Didn't give me anything to remember through all that alcohal crap anyways." I answer rudely.

"Alright alright, I'll lay off. I just don't want dad, well you know-" he mumbles. "Hey, found out where you are. I'll be there in ten just don't go anywhere." He says.

"Good, hurry up though. I hate waiting on you for forever." I say rudely.

"Just shut up and be happy I'm coming to get you and not leave you stranded in the middle of nowhere." He clips at me.

"Yeah, you wouldn't because you know I'd kick your pathetic little ass if you did." I answer and hang up before he can respond.

I just stood there on the side of the road in my short black dress with deep plunging neckline that was playfully lined with champagne lace and a cropped black, leather jacket and Channel purse just waiting for Tyler to get here. I knew he was going to take longer because of our phone conversation but he should know better than to tell me how to run my life especially when I was hung over. My thoughts were interrupted with my phone buzzing. I see it's my sister and roll my eyes just before I answer because she's probably about to cuss me out.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I answer annoyingly.

"Where the HELL are you? You have any idea how worried I've been? I've been calling and texting you like all hell's loose. Do you not ever answer your phone Amethyst?" She screams.

"Adonia, chill out! I'm answering the phone now and I'm fine just waiting on Tyler to get me. So calm down, seriously just go shoot yourself up with something if that's what you need." I finish.

"God, looks like the bitch woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She laughs out.

"More like in the wrong bed and did I mention the loser snored? Ugh! So disgusting I swear!" I answer back shuttering when I remember seeing his face this morning all slobbering on his pillow.

"Well, you need to hurry up and make sure you look nice." She says suddenly turning serious.

"Why?" I ask.

"You've got company and they know who you were before you were with us." She whispers. "Look, just hurry up and get down here okay?" She finishes.

I get worried slightly because I don't know who would've found me from that far back. I supposedly don't exist anymore even my name got changed.

"Alright, I'll freshen up on the way. Oh, here's Tyler. I'll tell him to hurry. Bye sis." I say hurriedly as I watch his car swerve to the apartment building.

"Later." She says and with that we both hang up and I get in his car.

"Hey, you alright." He asks with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah fine, just need to freshen up on the way home that's all." I say as I flip down his mirror and start to wipe off the smudged eye makeup.

"Okay, uh…why?" He says turning towards me again as he flies down the highway.

"Apparently I've got company." Is all I say as I start to reapply my eye liner and mascara.

I flip my head over and ruffle my hair some to activate the lazy curls cascading down my back. I return to the mirror and put on some light lip balm and decide that I looked good enough.

"Well, who are they?" He finally gets out.

"Don't know but somehow they know from before I lived here and all. Basically all I know is that they've better have a pretty damn good reason for being here." I quip and turn towards him.

"Well, I'm not one to get on your bad side today." He says with a chuckle.

About twenty minutes later we reach our house, more like mansion, and he pulls up to the front. I casually open the door and get out. I'm seriously mad as hell right now because I feel like shit and today has to be the day visitors come to see me. I walk up to our front double doors and Derek, our doorman and family hit man, opens the doors for me.

"Hello miss Derroque." He answers politely as I step inside.

"Hello Derek. I might be requiring your services later if you know what I mean." I answer as I turn my head towards him while I keep walking.

"Oh yes miss Derroque, I would be more than happy to fulfill my duties." He answers almost seductively.

Despite people think he's only the doorman, he is the most dangerous (and did I mention gorgeous?) man I have ever met, well besides my father that is.

"Good." I answer back walking towards the company room. I pace down the dark hallway and reach the two double doors and reach for both knobs and push them both open and see a blonde girl pacing the room who suddenly then turns to me. She was wearing black, skinny jeans and a lacy pink blouse with black pumps. Her hair reached her shoulders layered heavily.

"Yes? I have an understanding that you were needing to talk to me." I ask menacingly while I glare at her.

She just stares at me as if she saw a ghost or something. I am now getting extremely irritated by her silence.

"Is there something wrong with your tongue or just your head?" I say rudely.

Her eyes immediately snap out of her reverie and she starts to back up.

"I'm sorry I just think I'm at the wrong house that's all. I'm looking for a girl named Ashley Spinelli." She says quietly with confusion written all over her face.

I immediately straighten up trying to figure out why this chick would be looking for me.

"Why are you looking for her?" I demand curtly and she opens her mouth and shuts it quickly and starts to furrow her brow as if she's trying to come up with an answer.

"Look, I just need to know if you're Spinelli or not." She answers quietly.

"Why?" I answer quickly waiting for her response. She slowly looks up at me and speaks something I thought I would never hear.

"Because she's my last hope." She finishes with her shoulders slumped.

"Alright, I am she. Now what do you want." I say curtly. She snaps her head up and I see light coming back to her eyes and a small smile starts a curve to her face. I knew that smile from somewhere, but I just can't remember from where.

"Revenge." Is all she says the smile now completely curved to a smirk.

"Who are you?" I ask while raising my eyebrow.

"Ashley A." She says with her classic smirk.

Suddenly memories hit me full force of all my years with her and how she almost ruined me. That bitch actually had the nerve to come to ME for help. Right.

"Okay, well why in the hell would I help you?" I quip back to her.

There is a momentary silence between us and she suddenly steps up to me and looks directly into my eyes.

"Because of an interest in the victim." She states.

"Who is it then and maybe then I'll even consider letting you out this door in one piece for making me waste ten minutes of my life on you." I answer darkly.

"Detweiler, TJ Detweiler." She seethes out. Her obvious distaste to the name is practically oozing from her expression and I know she's serious.

"What about Detweiler?" I ask her quizzically.

She turns around and has her back towards me and she starts to pace back and forth while her fist clench. Whatever that asshole did must have really pissed her off.

"He cheated on me for five years sexing that whore from my rival school. Then not only did he tell me in public but he claimed in front of everyone how bad in bed I was and was too 'loose' while he had the bitch by his side. My reputation went to hell. I want him to suffer, suffer and be humiliated and I know you aren't too particularly happy with him." She finishes as she turns back to me.

She was right; ever since he did what he did to me I have wanted to ruin him. It wasn't that he humiliated me in front of everyone par say, but more on the fact he knew my father killed my mother and he kept his pathetic mouth shut so he could get free steroids to ensure his popularity. He sold my mother out for a stash of freaking drugs. Just thinking about it made me want to vomit, but I don't do that anymore I just get even. This was the opportunity of opportunities and there was no way in hell I was going to pass it up.

"Alright, want do you have planned?" I ask smoothly. She then flashes me a smile before answering.

"I was thinking something around the lines of total and complete social destruction. Make him fall in love with you and then crush him in the end, in front of everyone who keeps him on his pedestal." She says.

I thought about it and making him fall in love with me wouldn't be a problem but unfortunately this chick didn't know I was after blood. Not my fault, she should've gone to someone else. I was going to be the end for TJ Detweiler and it was going to be a long, cruel painful death.

"Okay, I can do that. You still go to the same school?" I ask.

"Yeah, same damn one." She answers back.

"Well, it seems we have some business to see to." I say as I flash her a smile.

"I'm looking forward to doing business with you Spinelli." She says as she starts for the door.

"Amethyst by the way. If we're going to work together, you need to get me name straight first." I say curtly.

"Oh right sorry, see you Monday." She says as she walks out the door.

Yeah see you too considering I'm about to rock your world. My world was dangerous and she should have never got involved, but she did. I start for the door to go find my sister to talk to her about my plan; after all I was destroying a man.

"Let the games begin." I say and with that I close my door and head to my sister's.

Alright you guys, that's it please review!


End file.
